<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anchored but Afloat by 2c31h42n2o6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870284">Anchored but Afloat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2c31h42n2o6/pseuds/2c31h42n2o6'>2c31h42n2o6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Asexual Character, F/F, F/M, I promise, M/M, One Big Happy Family, basically how jon and martin manage to save everyone, i found a way to save them all, jonmartin, no beta we die like men, seriously happy ending, takes place during the apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:02:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2c31h42n2o6/pseuds/2c31h42n2o6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How Jon and Martin saved the world and saved their friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims, Sasha James/Tim Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Anchor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jon finally laid his eyes on Elias - Jonah - he knew what he needed to do.</p><p>It was a strange feeling, letting himself Know Jonah but for the briefest of seconds he had seen all he needed to.  Even if Jonah didn't realize the significance of the knowledge itself.  </p><p>Looking at the man's cold face Jon was struck by an old adage - <em>an eye for an eye.</em>  Somewhere his humanity smiled wryly at the situation and when Martin let loose the fire from the flamethrower, they felt the smallest bit of satisfaction.</p><p>"So," said Martin, eyes anxious but strangely hopeful.  "What now?"</p><p>"Jonah had been overwhelmed, flicking through looking everywhere.  Funnily enough the everywhere extended to each of the fears as well.  He looked into each of them like he looked into Melanie.  Well, he found a way to," Jon gestured to the rows of motionless Watchers surrounding them, eyes open and faces screwed up in a soundless scream.  They had been facing Jonah when Martin had set him alight.</p><p>"Do you need to..?" Martin asked but Jon shook his head, turning them away from the panopticon and into the halls of the institute.  Martin followed behind him as they found the old archives.</p><p>"When I went after Daisy in The Buried, I was told I needed an anchor."  Jon opened his old desk, brushing past ashes and instead pulling out a smooth bone.  "At the time I only knew how to anchor my body.  To be able to see into the fears, I will need to anchor my mind," he gave Martin a timid look and waited for the question.</p><p>"What do I need to do?" Martin's face was set with determination and Jon wasn't sure if he saw more hope or fear at what he was expecting the answer to be.</p><p>"I need to anchor myself to someone, Martin.  It's not going to be pleasant - hell it'll probably be permanent," Jon clenched and unclenched his burned hand.  "The door in the back of my mind, it's not open but there are cracks forming.  Water is seeping out and I know that it will burst.  When the flood hits, I will drown.  So I need an island."</p><p>Jon could see it, the ritual Jonah had performed on those poor souls.  Not just seeing into their minds, but connecting them, using their eyes and not just his own.  Jonah though had attempted to See everything.  More than what Jon would need to.  So much actually that he had been able to siphon off the power of the fears, so that he wasn't burned for trying to look at the sun.</p><p>Jon didn't need nearly as much help as Jonah had, mostly because the fears wanted him to know.  Wanted him to see.  But he needed another set of eyes to remind him only to squint at the sun before his wax wings melted.  To keep him from drowning in the flood waters below.  He need to anchor his body and mind to another person.  </p><p>Before Martin could ask another question Jon reached out and took his hands in his own.  They were still standing in his office and he ignored the click behind them.</p><p>"Martin, I will not point out that you don't have to do this.  But, at the very least, I need you to know how little I know about what might happen.  My body and my mind will exit outside of myself.  If you, if you're sure then I will be bound to you.  There is nowhere I will be able to go without you but you won't be able to see everything, I don't think.  Some, but not all," Jon gritted his teeth as he said the next part.  Martin, to his credit, did not look surprised or swayed, thought there was still the ever present fear.</p><p>"I don't know exactly what will happen to you when I open the door.  But I do know it needs to be open before I can try to peer into the fears.  I will be squinting into fourteen suns trying to count Hydrogen atoms and I don't want to go blind.  I also don't want to drown.  I need to ask you not to look at the suns, no matter what happens.  I need you to look at the water.  That's all I know, all I could glimpse from Jonah's mind," Jon admitted and then gave a small wry smile.  "It'll probably hurt like hell."</p><p>Martin's hand were still in his own and when he moved Jon moved with him, burying his face in Martin's neck as he was all but engulfed by this kind man.  Distantly he realizes they're both crying and Jon tries his best to hold Martin and make sure he never forgets being held.</p><p>When Martin pulls back and looks at him Jon knows he isn't afraid.  Oh he's definitely scared of pain and the unknown and what might happen to the both of them if this doesn't work, but there's a resolve that says it's worth it, even if it doesn't work, this has been worth it.  Jon kisses him.</p><p>It's wet and desperate and Martin kisses him back like he's already drowning and when they stop Jon feels like he could bring down the building if only to kiss him again.  Martin looks something similar and gives him a small grin.</p><p>"I love you, you know?  Whenever you're ready," he adds quietly, waiting for something unknown to happen and maybe change the world or maybe kill them both.</p><p>"Alright.  Let's do this."  Jon places both of Martin's hands on his rib bone as well as his own.  Martin is looking at him and Jon pushes out a breath.  "I love you too," is all he gets to say before he opens the door.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The water is cold and black and all encompassing.  It floods his mind and senses until it pushes at the walls of his head and tries to bleed through his ears.  He can see everything.  He can See everything.  He knows all.  He is all.  There is no difference between him and the words, the everything and everywhere of the world that was and the world that is.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He bears witness to every dark and crawling thing every dreamt, every scream, every choking and creeping feeling.  There is the cold of despair and the heat of fear.  His body feels torn a part and rebuild.  The world feels foreign and desolate and unwelcome.  There is blinding terror and senseless pain.  There is sickly feeling of weakness and fatigue.  It is black beneath the surface of the water and he is swallowed whole by the depths.  He isn't sure where he is.  That he is.  He feels the Eye, watching him.  He feels a spider wrapping around his legs.  He cannot move.  He is drowning.  He is choking.  He knows he is going to die.</em>
</p><p>And then there is a hand.  Pale fingers visible in black water and Jon is reaching.  He is pulled above the surface of the torrents and sees the silhouette of Martin against the light of fourteen suns.  He focuses on Martin's figure and not the light.  Martin's eyes lock with his and Jon knows he must be fast.  The water could drown them both.</p><p>
  <em>He squints at the first sun and feels a pressure against his skin and grave dirt in his lungs.  He moves to the second and feels his skin and body and meat torn from his bones.  He looks to the third and feels worms burrowing out of his skin.  At the fourth he feels the burning of his hand spread across his body and he is in a fire that casts no shadow.  He turns to the fifth and knows the suns are after him and that he should run.  The sixth asks him if he hasn't lost count, how can he really be sure there are 14 suns at all?  The seventh drops him from a great height and he can't scream.  The eighth shows him a Martin that is not Martin.  The ninth eclipses Martin and he is alone.  The tenth extinguishes the suns altogether and beckons him to open his eyes wider in the dark.  The eleventh slices his throat without reason or intent.  The twelfth shows him that he is bound and cannot escape.  The thirteenth looks into him and he looks into it and is known.  The fourteenth stares back at him unblinking and unmoved and unhurried.</em>
</p><p>It is the fourteenth that Jon looks to.  He feels the others try to burn brighter, to get in the way of his Sight but he can feel the Beyond and the End.  He can see all those who have been claimed and knows there is no difference between where he is and where he will be.  He knows what must be done and what can be done.  The void in the sun patient.  He thinks the void is smiling at him.</p><p>Jon looks away from the suns and to his hand joined with Martin's.  Martin makes no move to look away from the water even though there is mist at their feet and Jon can feel the beach.  Jon focuses on his hand and closes his eyes and tries to feel the sunlight.  He feels his powers.  Feels himself.</p><p>
  <em>Knowing.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Persona.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reliving.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Compulsion</em>
</p><p>His voice is clear when he speaks to the fourteenth sun.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"I, Jonathan Sims, Archivist, am here to take the Statement of Terminus."</em> </strong>
</p><p>The water swells beneath him and the suns threaten to extinguish him but he has fed on the knowledge of everything.  He has surpassed Jonah's ability to See and his ability to Know.  Jon Understands.</p><p>There is no voice when The End speaks.</p><p>Jon hears it anyway.</p><p>
  <strong>Archivist.  You already know my power.  Mine is the only ritual never performed.  Surely you have realized what it really does.  You have compelled me to speak.  The only one to do so.  Word of advice, from one inevitability to another.  Sand cannot flow backwards, but you may turn the timer.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Turning Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon and Martin open their eyes and they're standing in the archives.  There's a rib in their hands and they can taste blood in their mouths but they're alive.  Martin sucks in a breath and it breaks the silence.  Jon wraps him up in as much of himself as he can.</p><p>"You, you can control time now, Jon." Martin says it and Jon knows all that Martin will ever say to him.  It's not as though he can close the door now.</p><p>"Yes.  Martin, The End's ritual isn't about death itself, but time.  It's about the certainty of no matter what actions occur, they ultimately don't matter.  Terminus doesn't care if time is altered, or reality reshaped.  It doesn't care about the suffering or the fear.  It just is."  Martin is warm where he is pressed against Jon and he tries to focus on the feeling of another living person before thinking about what he will have to do.</p><p>Martin was silent for a while, taking it all in.  They weren't dead.  They weren't doomed.  They might be able to put the world back together.  He thinks he's crying again but then it's kind of hard to stop.</p><p>They stayed like that for a while, wrapped around each other.  Jon feels like he should test this new power, this new ritual to make sure he could control it.  For a normal person, the ritual could be cast to only effect a single recipient.  Jon knew everyone in the whole of existence.  Jonah hadn't just made him the avatar of the Eye, he felt himself becoming Death itself.</p><p>There was a gentle sort of peace settling between them.  The fears were too late already.  If they had stopped Jon from gaining knowledge of The End's ritual maybe they would have lashed out, but there was nothing to be gained from attacking them now.  Now when the avatar of the Eye was the avatar of Death.</p><p>Eventually there were no more tears and whispered words of safety.  There was only the Archivist and Martin.</p><p>"Is there a plan?" Martin asked, realizing Jon was about to attempt to alter time.  He wasn't sure how he knew but he could feel it, he supposed that's what being bound meant.</p><p>Jon smiled, wider than he had in a long time.  "Yes, actually.  And I know just the test subject."</p><p>They found the body of Jonah exactly where they had left it.  The crisp corpse laid in the center of the Watchers.  Martin didn't look happy but knew that Jon had to test his power on something and well.  They didn't care if Jonah died twice.</p><p>It was unsettling, watching Jon turn back time.  The fire relit itself and unburned the body before them.  Jonah was standing and his eyes were open but Jon held him, frozen.  It took effort and Martin wasn't sure how he'd be able to accomplish turning back the entire world.  When Jon let go of Jonah, Martin burned him again, eyes first.  It was just as satisfying the second time.</p><p>"Are you alright?" he asks, knowing the answer but valuing the words.</p><p>"Yes, Martin.  I'm alright.  However, turning back the whole world.  It won't be easy.  I can't just pick the whole thing, I have to do everyone, individually, at the same time," Jon looked sheepish to add the next bit of information.  "Including the fears."</p><p>"Jon, are you sure you'll have the energy?" Martin extended a hand and ran it through Jon's hair, enjoying the absence of the hair tie and other small things.</p><p>"Alone I have enough power to turn back one person.  But you're my anchor, Martin," Jon said softly.  "You'll have to hold onto me, but I'm going to need to become a conduit for this to work.  We need to be standing on solid ground.  The excess energy will flow through us and back to the Earth.  It should work."  Martin found himself nodding and they left the panopticon to stand outside the archives.  </p><p>Outside the Magnus Institute, standing in the patch of grass between the sidewalk and the street, Martin linked hands with Jon and together they turned back time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Friendly Faces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jon?  Martin?  What are you guys doing outside?  Where's Prentiss?  Are you both alr- are you holding hands?"  Sasha asked, barreling towards her boss and coworker who were standing in a little patch of grass.  Jon looked insane, like he'd been mauled or something but the scars were old and faded.  They were both crying and Sasha took a step back from approaching them.</p><p>"No, seriously, are you guys alright?  Why are you crying?  Where's Ti- oof " Jon got to her first and knocked the wind out of her with his hug.  Martin wrapped them both up and practically lifted them all off the ground.</p><p>"Martin?  Jon?  What're you guys- Sasha?!  What the hell?"  shouted Tim, quite angrily as he too walked out of the institute.  The four of them were starting to collapse beneath their own weight of the hug but none of them seemed to mind.</p><p>After a bit, Jon was the first one to separate.  He was crying and smiling so wide that he thought his face would split in two.  They could all hear a commotion inside the institute and Jon sighed, looking at Martin exasperatedly.  He supposed an explanation was in order.</p><p>"Alright, inside the Institute.  I have some things to explain to you all.  It, may take a while."</p><p>In a conference room that never existed, Jon stood before ten people and asked them all for their attention.  Only two of them were really listening.</p><p>"Alright!  Alright!  I know you all have questions but first let me give you some answers!" Jon shouted over the din of Tim crying into his brother, Melanie hugging the real Sasha with Georgie smiling behind her, Daisy and Basira wrapped around each other and looking healthier than ever, Leitner looked confused and Gertrude probably didn't know where the hell she was but that didn't matter because Jon could feel Martin standing next to him with a hand on his arm.  Resting there as a reminder.  An anchor in the storm.</p><p>"Alright um, where to begin.  Elias, otherwise known as Jonah Magnus, is dead.  He uh, tried to use me to end the world and it almost worked but I found a way to bring it back.  To resettle everything as it was, with some uh," Jon glanced at Sasha, Tim's brother, Leitner, and Gertrude, "minor alterations."</p><p>Martin spoke up from behind him, surprising everyone but Jon.  "Look, it'd be easier if each of you got a chance to talk to Jon alone."  As he spoke, Jon left the conference room for the office off to the side of it and waited.  "So, well, Sasha if you've got any questions, head on in."</p><p>And that's how it went.  Martin ran a sort of waiting room for the two hours it took to explain everything to friends.  Surprisingly, there was an air of amicability that had never really existed before everything went to shit.  But that was okay.  It's easier to be friendly with clear skies and he didn't begrudge the others of not sticking through the storm.  That was his job.</p><p>After all but two had left it was just Martin, Jon, Leitner, and Gertrude sitting in a conference room.</p><p>"Ms. Robinson, my name is Jonathan Sims, head archivist for the Magnus Institute.  Welcome back to the land of the living.  What would you like to ask me?"  There was a smile between the two of them, like watching two chess masters at the beginning of a game.  Only one of them didn't know they were outmatched.  </p><p>"Only one actually.  The End's ritual.  Do you plan to use it again?" Her voice was cold and calculating but didn't betray a true opinion.</p><p>"That depends on you.  You see, I have something of a job offer for you," Jon said, smiling.  "No paperwork required.  It's almost exactly your same position except instead of using you as some gambit, I'm perfectly happy to let you run the place as you see fit."  Jon paused.  "Well, almost as you see fit."</p><p>"I may have turned time back to where the pockets of the fears still exist, but I can't destroy them completely.  I need someone willing to fight them.  You'd have Mr. Leitner at your disposal as well as other interns, though they wouldn't be as disposable as your last assistants.  Or I could set you out into the world.  You wouldn't have the resources of the Institute but I think you'd manage."</p><p>"And the third option, Mr. Sims?"</p><p>"Well, that's for both you and Mr. Leitner isn't it.  If you wanted to go back, I could send you.  You wouldn't notice a difference.  It would be absolutely painless.  Choice is yours."</p><p>Jon smiled.  "I figured you'd choose that one."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Buoyant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasha was the last one out and closed the door behind her and Tim.  Martin had been right to invite everyone over to their new flat for dinner.  It had made everything feel a bit more real to be honest.  Having them all back.  Having this little piece of reality to themselves.</p>
<p>Jon finished fetching the plates from the table and joined Martin for the washing in their kitchen.  It was something they had done in Scotland, Martin washed and Jon dried.  There had been a time Jon wasn't sure they could have this.  He was glad to have it now.</p>
<p>Martin was humming under his breath and caught Jon's eye to smile at him between rinsing out a glass and handing him a fork.  It made his breath catch in his throat at the beauty of it.  The phone in his back pocket vibrated and Jon rolled his eyes.  Gertrude could wait until morning.  The world wasn't ending for Christ's sake.</p>
<p>"What time did Melanie want us stopping over tomorrow to pick up Corporal?" Martin asked, up to his elbows in soapy water while scrubbing at a menace of a plate.</p>
<p>"Sometime after noon I believe, she said the Admiral would be sad to see him go as it's the last of the litter except for the Lieutenant, however Georgie isn't sure she can handle more than two cats at a time," Jon replied, leaning closer to Martin and toweling everything off.  </p>
<p>"I suppose that's fair, to be honest I've never had a cat.  Not sure I could handle more than one, really."  Martin grinned and leaned close enough to Jon to plant a kiss smack in the middle of his forehead before handing him the last of the dishes and unplugging the sink.  Jon turned a bit pink around the ears at that and Martin laughed softly.</p>
<p>"The Admiral is the only cat I've spent any real time around really.  When I was staying at Georgie's place.  She had a cat in Uni for a bit but she got caught and had to take her to the shelter," Jon remarked as he placed the last of the dishes in the cabinets and wiped down the counter.  He stood back a moment to inspect his work and put the towel in the hamper before turning to Martin completely.</p>
<p>Martin opened his arms and Jon practically fell into him, pressing his face in as close as he could get and just breathed for a bit.  It had been a long day and an even longer week.  The flat felt quiet, not an oppressive silence, but a noticeable one like the pavement outside a pub after close.  Jon finally felt calm and warm after the ordeal that was The End and to have Martin with him was nothing short of heaven on Earth.  He mumbled something loosely into Martin's button down and felt gentle hands running up and down his back in a soothing manner.</p>
<p>"You about ready to turn in then?"  Came the whispered question pressed into his hair along with a kiss.  In answer Jon tilted his head up slightly and shifted himself forward to reach Martin better for a kiss.  He nodded lightly and they turned off the lights and headed towards their bedroom.</p>
<p>After leaving the Institute that first day they had gone back to Martin's flat, as Jon had been staying in the Archives and was not excited to repeat the experience anytime soon.  The reality of it being over still hadn't hit them yet and so they had moved around each other as they had in Scotland, quietly and with a sort of desperation for the reminder the other was still there.  That at any minute this wouldn't be taken from them.  </p>
<p>There wasn't really a strangeness of Jon moving in.  There wasn't really a lot of Jon to move in, exactly.  His possessions had been the clothes on his back and tape recorders he was sure they left at the Institute and whatever had been left in their backpacks.  Oh, and Jon's rib was somewhere in the flat but Martin couldn't remember where exactly that had ended up.  He supposed it was stranger that, given the world continued turning, they hadn't really talked about their relationship since Armageddon.  </p>
<p>After Jon had walked Martin out of the Lonely, he had wondered briefly if Jon had only done it as a friend.  After they'd talked some in Scotland Martin realized Jon loved him back and for about two weeks everything was as great as it could be for fugitives on the run from Jonah.  But some small part of Martin had wondered if it wasn't just Jon seeking out anyone as the world slowly crumbled around them.  If it was really Martin he loved or the comfort of another person, regardless of who it was.  Not regardless, but just, Jon hadn't been affectionate before Scotland and Martin just needed some reassurance that now that the crazy was over Jon still wanted him.</p>
<p>Martin must have zoned out brushing his teeth because when he opened the bathroom door Jon looked as though he had been about to knock. </p>
<p>"Everything alright?" he asked, shooing Martin under the blankets and turning out the lights.  The flat was quiet and the silver in Jon's hair shone in the faint light from the window.  </p>
<p>"Yes, of, of course," he lied fidgeting with the hem of the blanket.</p>
<p>"What is it?  I don't need the Eye to know something's up.  Talk to me, Martin, whatever it is it's alright," Jon reassured softly, bringing his hand up to push Martin's hair back in a soothing gesture.</p>
<p>"I just.  I just wanted to ask, um, you're sure about this?  The last couple days haven't quite felt real but," he paused quietly and Jon reached out to take his hand.  "But now it feels like it is and I'm just worried you'll wake up and realize that this was another accident you got yourself into."  Martin let out the breath he'd been holding and braced for the answer he dreaded.  </p>
<p>Jon chuckled softly and opened his arms to draw Martin towards him.  Martin pressed his face into Jon's neck and tangled their legs together.  Jon was all angles but fit perfectly tucked beneath Martin's chin.</p>
<p>"Martin, when I told you I needed an anchor, I suppose we didn't really have the time for me to explain fully but, I am tied to you.  My soul is tied to yours," he paused and considered his words.  "If someone were to try and break that connection it wouldn't be like my gross mistake with the table that bound the Not!Sasha.  I wouldn't be free, Martin, I'd be dead.  It's a," he stumbled, almost embarrassed, but continued, "very literal way to look at the phrase till death do us part, if you take my meaning."</p>
<p>Martin pulled back just enough to get a proper look at Jon and really take in what he was saying.  For his part, Jon was looking steadily back at him though his face was certainly darker from blushing.</p>
<p>"Are you telling me we got metaphysically married?"</p>
<p>"Uh, technically, sort of."</p>
<p>The laugh Martin let out was a touch hysteric and the tears in his eyes shone in the dark but he didn't care.  To the universe, he was married.</p>
<p>"Let's wait a couple weeks before we drag everyone down to the courthouse, but Jon, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to have it formalized by England as well as the universe at large," he commented tearily but happy.  Life was finally back to normal and Martin couldn't be happier.</p>
<p>"Oh God, how to split the wedding party," Jon said dryly into Martin's wet laughter.  "Tim will be insufferable if we don't call him the Best Man - oh and I call Sasha!"</p>
<p>"Not fair!"  Martin poked him gently and held him closer when Jon tried to squirm from prodding fingers.  </p>
<p>"You can have Tim!  I'm sure he'd be ecstatic to give you a stag party," Jon gasped against him, clutching his sides in unrestrained laughter.</p>
<p>They continued laughing until they were both breathless with relief and contentment.  It was like coming up from the basement to hear the sirens gone silent and the house still in one piece.  </p>
<p>Jon leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Martin's lips.</p>
<p>"I love you Martin, so much," he whispered softly as he felt his heart constrict at the kindness and love from the man pressed into him.</p>
<p>"I love you too, Jon," came the heartfelt echo in the dark and Jon thought maybe it had all been worth it for this.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I listened to the whole thing in a matter of days.  Ignored homework, slept odd hours, just generally ignored everything until I had finished the series.</p><p>Not sure I'll write anything else on it but at the very least this is my answer to how Jon saves the world.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>